Mariah's Flight
Scarlett Overkill knew that killing her stepdaughter Mariah Wong herself would be too risky since the people in the whole entire kingdom loved and adored her the sweet and beautiful young princess very much and would suspect their queen immediately. Hours later in the throne room, the raven-haired villainess was seated upon the throne that once belonged to Mariah's late father. Before her stood a 16-year-old boy with hair that had two shades of blue, reddish brown eyes, and cobalt blue triangular markings shaped like shark teeth on his face. He wore a long ivory white scarf around his neck, baggy blue pants, black shoes, and a black sleeveless top with gold buttons. His name is Kai Hiwatari. "Your orders, Kai Hiwatari, are to escort Mariah far into the forest," the Queen told him, "Find a secluded spot where she may pick all of the wildflowers that she desires," Kai nodded. "Yes, your majesty." However, the dual-haired boy did not suspect what Scarlett Overkill also wanted him to do...that was...until, "And there, Kai, you will take out this hunting knife I am providing you...and when the moment is right, you will kill her!" Kai gaspd in horror at what Scarlett Overkill had said. "Kill her?! No...I refuse to do it, I can't do it! I won't!" "Kai, you will do what I tell you to do...or else!" Scarlett Overkill snarled angrily at the boy. "No! I'd rather die than kill for you!" Kai retorted in a cold, angry voice. He was shocked and angered by Scarlett's request to kill Mariah, the beautiful young princess loved and adored by people everywhere in the whole entire kingdom. "Very well; if that is your decision." Scarlett answered with a smirk, as she applied red lipstick to her lips. "Would you rather that a certain pretty brown-haired Japanese girl you love die?" "Hilary? You wouldn't dare!" Scarlett smirked evilly at the shocked Kai as she went on. "Oh, I would, my dear boy; my men have her even as we speak. If you perform the job, she'll be free; if you fail, she'll suffer a very slow and painful death! Is that understood?" Kai sighed somberly, knowing that Scarlett would most likely follow through with her threat due to her intimidating personality. Not wanting Hilary to die because of him, Kai reluctantly nodded. "Yes, your majesty." "Good, and there is one more thing, my boy; when you finish the deed, as proof bring me back her heart...in this." Scarlett Overkill took out a box from nearby and held it to Kai. The evil woman wanted to make sure that her stepdaughter was killed, so that no one would ever challenge her beauty ever again, once Mariah was out of the way. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Later in the midday, Mariah went out of the place that Kai had been ordered by Scarlett Overkill to escort her. The female Neko-jin was allowed to usual clothes besides her old, disgusting, smelly, beat-up rags she had been forced to wear. Mariah was now wearing a pink Chinese silk top, a pair of pink silk dress pants, and a pair of pink-and-white silk-coated lotus shoes. As the sullen-looking Kai watched from afar, Mariah was picking flowers whilst singing the song which Ray Kon had sung to her not too long ago. The girl was hoping that someday she and that cute prince would see each other. Just then, Mariah heard a small cry, which caused her swivel around and see a baby fox on a rock nearby. The female Neko-Jin went over to him and said, "Oh, my. You poor, poor thing. What's the matter? Where's your mamma and pappa?" The baby fox shook his head, which meant he didn't know. Mariah felt empathy for the lost baby fox, realizing that the poor little fella must have gotten separated from his family. "Why, you must be lost." Mariah exclaimed as the baby fox cried a bit. "Oh, please don't cry. Chin up. Can you smile for me?" The baby fox, sensing the kindness in the girl's tone of voice, smiled at Mariah. "Ah, that's better." Kai looked around, seeing that no one was nearby. Now was the time to execute the deed which he was ordered by Scarlett Overkill to carry out. The dual-haired boy pulled out the large, sharp hunting knife, approached closer to the unsuspecting Mariah. "Your mamma and pappa can't be far." Mariah spoke to the baby fox, as the searched for the baby fox's parents. Sure enough, the female nekojin grinned as she spotted a male adult fox along with a female adult fox nearby looking for their child and pointed to them. "Oh, there they are!" The baby fox, happy to see his mamma and pappa, quickly ran over to them. The princess waved goodbye to the fox family while exclaiming, "Zai Jian! Zai Jain!" However, it didn't take long for Mariah to notice a shadow that loomed over her head. She quickly swiveled her head around, gasped in sheer, utter horror at the sight of Kai aiming directly at her with a sharp, heavy blade. Mariah shrieked in fright, as she held up her hands. Why was Kai doing this? "No, I...I can't do it, even if Hilary is in danger. I just can't do it!" Kai stammered with guilt, as he dropped the knife to the ground and bowed to the princess in shame, much to Mariah's surprise. "Please forgive me, princess! I did not want to do this, but I did not have any other options!" "Wait, what are you talking about? I don't understand." Mariah asked in concern. Kai had obviously forced to try to kill the princess. But why? "She's mad, she's jealous, she's insane, she wants you dead!" "Wait, who wants me dead?" "The queen; Scarlett Overkill!" Kai exclaimed, causing Mariah to gasp in shock as she slowly stepped back in disbelief. "My stepmother, Scarlett Overkill wants me dead? Why?" Mariah asked in shock and concern. "Don't ask questions; run, run away!" Kai told her, "Hide in the woods, anywhere!" "But what about---?" Mariah started. "Never mind me, just run!" the dual-haired boy interrupted. "Hurry! Go on, run as fast as you can go! Never come back! Now go! Go! Run, hide!" Mariah began sprinting into the forest as Kai kept on insisting it to be so. The young princess knew that she had to get as far away as possible in order to avoid the wrath of the madwoman Scarlett Overkill. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Mariah dashed through the forest as fast as she could. The whole place was dark and scary and everywhere the girl turned, there was something that looked evil and creepy about to leap out and attack her! Mariah yelped out in fright as her pink sweater, tied around her waist, got caught on some branches, causing her to shriek. The girl meanwhile kept seeing evil-looking eyes in dark areas causing her to shriek in terror while running off. Somehow, she managed to get free and kept on running. Soon, Mariah tripped over a large root of an old tree causing her to fall down a hill. The cold, harsh wind blew and howled, as if taunting and torturing the poor, young girl, intending to bring harm to this poor delicate creature. Soon, Mariah couldn't bear anymore of this as she fell onto the cold, hard ground in despair and covered her head with her hands, sobbing in fear. It was no use, the poor princess was trapped in an endless nightmare! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs